Lovers Lost
by Nerd.Is.A.Compliment
Summary: This a story about what happened to Remus and Tonks during 'The Battle of Hogwarts' and after they died.  Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers Lost**

Part 1  
"Remus!" Tonks screamed as she hurtled down the fifth floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Tonks wait!" a voice yelled behind her and she turned to see Ginny running up behind her.

"Ginny, Harry told you to stay in the room" she said breathlessly only half paying attention to the redhead next to her as she desperately scanned the battling wizards and witches infront of her for any sign of her husband.

"I had to leave" Ginny said as she raised her wands in the direction of the battle, "Harry, Hermione and Ron needed the room I don't know.." The rest of her sentence was cut off as the window beside them exploded inwards as it was struck by a curse. With a wave of her wand Tonks created a shield that protected them from the falling glass. The moment it cleared she risked a glance down, abruptly diving to one side to avoid the green light that shot through the windows remains.

"They've completely surrounded us" she yelled at Ginny as she shot her own curses down at the crowd below. "I think they may be getting through".

"Not if we can help it" Ginny replied a look of fierce determination on her face. As Ginny fired a jinx to cover her Tonks scrambled to her feet once more.

"_Aduro_!" she yelled and several death eaters below where knocked flying by the blast of wind that she shot at them. Abruptly she gasped in shock as a huge form appeared from nowhere and peered through the window. Sadly shaking his head the giant Grawp yelled "Hagger?" and kept on moving around the castle wall, idly winging something from one hand. Suddenly roaring in anger Grawp swung the object at some deatheaters that had fired spells at him. As the deatheaters scrambled to avoid it Tonks realized he had managed to get hold of one of the castles Gargoyles which looked very unhappy as it flew through the air.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them" a voice said nearby and risking a glance to the right as she fired yet another curse out of the window she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the corridor once more.

"As long as it's not one of our lot!" she yelled in reply. Suddenly her guts froze. What if Remus was down there somewhere? Next to her Ginny sent a jinx down into the fighters below and a voice from their right roared "Good Girl". Glancing up she saw Aberforth running towards them, followed by a small group of students. "They look like they might be breaching the North Battlements, they've brought giants of their own!" he yelled at them as he bolted past.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called despairingly after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov" Aberforth yelled over his shoulder, "haven't seen him since".

_No_ Tonks thought and barely stopping to think she ran after Aberforth. Dimly behind her she heard Ginny yell "Tonks, Tonks Im sure he's…" before her voice was lost in the din. _He's what?_ She thought as she sped along, and her own imagination displayed for her all the terrible things he could be. Without pausing in stride she turned left at the next passageway and dove down the stone steps two at a time. Gathering herself she leapt from one stairway to another. It looked like the stairs had frozen in their endless changing of position with some not connected to anything but air. Finally she managed to get down the last staircase and into the Great Hall. Here was nothing but movement and sound. The deatheaters had managed to break in. What this meant for those that had been battling them out on the grounds Tonks couldn't even begin to guess. She fought her way towards the doors, throwing curses left and right. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large deatheater about to curse a small blond boy and shouted "_Expelliarmus!", _causing the brutish mans wand to fly through the air. Before the boy could do more then start to grin at her in gratitude a green jet of light came from nowhere hitting him full in the chest. He crumpled to the ground without a sound.

"No!" a voice screamed and Professor McGonagall came sweeping into view, hitting the deatheater responsible with a curse so strong he was knocked into the wall on the opposite side of the hall, and collapsed as a bloody mess at the bottom.

A single tear streaking down her own cheek Tonks turned away and headed for the doors once more. She had to find Remus, she had to know. Finally she made it through the doors and gasped in shock. The grounds were a mess of blazing lights and bangs, reflecting terribly off of the many bodies scattered everywhere. As she ran across the gravel towards the battle itself she had to catch herself many times as she tripped over the barely seen figures of people. "Remus!" she yelled, her voice catching in her throat as a sob. "REMUS, ANSWER ME!"

Closer and closer she got to the battle and there she saw him, wand light glinting off of the grey streaks in his hair as he furiously fought against two death eaters, Dolohov and Rookwood. Speeding towards them she screamed out a jinx that swept through the air narrowly missing Dolohov. His momentary distraction allowed Remus to finally succeed in getting past Rookwoods guard and hitting him with a stunning curse. He turned and his expression lit up in surprise and shock as he saw her running towards him. Just in time Tonks realized that Dolohov was no longer paying attention to him but had instead raised his wand to fire a curse at her. She dove to ground and felt the wind of its passing as it swept over her. Turning she came to her feet in one swift movement and aimed her wand.  
"_Stupefy_" she screamed just as Dolohov yelled "_Avada kedavra_". Their spells hit midair and there was a huge explosion that lit up the air, momentarily blinding everyone around them. When the glare finally faded Lupin could make out, through watery eyes, the smirking figure of Dolohov standing over Tonks prone body.

"NO!" He yelled, heart in his throat and he ran towards her, dodging a miscast spell that flew over head. Waving his wand wildly he screamed "_Expelliarmus_", releasing the disarming spell with such force that it knocked Dolohov clean off his feet and sent his wand flying in the opposite direction. "No, no" he barely whispered as he slid to the ground where Tonks was sprawled, face bleached of all colour. "Dora, dora" and his voice shook uncontrollably as he gathered her into his arms. "Dora, wake up, please Dora. Wake for me". For a moment he cradled her unmoving form then to his incredulous delight she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Remus" she whispered. With a half moan, half sob he crushed her to him, feeling the life and warmth that flowed from her, the beat of her ever so beautiful, wonderful heart. Gladly she cried out for him to be gentle, her body stiff and sore from the wand blast. His eyes when he finally released her were red-rimmed and he seemed to have aged in a matter of moments.

"I thought Id lost you" he croaked. Slowly she raised a hand to brush away the strand of grey, flecked brown hair that had fallen across his face. Resting her hand on his cheek she gazed deeply into the eyes of the man that had long ago stolen her heart away from her.

"You could never lose me" she whispered in reply.

Uttering that almost despairing, longing moan once more Remus pulled her too him in a kiss that seemed to stop time, stop life, stop everything around them so that there was only the two of them, existing in this perfect moment.

So it was that they did not see Dolohov as he frantically scrambled across the ground towards his wand, did not see Belliatrix Lestrange appear from the middle of the battle grounds. Not once did they register the presence of the deatheaters, as they raised their wands and pointed together at the couple lost to anything but each other. And most importantly of all in that moment they were never aware of the green death that flew towards them, driven by people whose hearts were filled with mindless hate, for in that moment there was no hatred, no battle, no death, nothing but the purity and joy to be found in two people entwined mind, body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**A/N: I've decided to change this to a three-shot. :)**

It was quiet. All noise had ceased and there was nothing more then a sudden, nerve wrenching silence. Remus slowly raised his head from Tonks. His eyes widened in shock and he raised himself up completely. He heard Tonks gasp and abruptly she pushed herself to her feet. Concerned he reached out to steady her but she was perfectly fine, looking about herself with amazement.

"Remus where are we?" she whispered, "What happened?".

Remus looked about with stunned interest. The area was large and white, a long platform segmented by white pillars that reached towards a high ceiling. Vaguely on either side he could see more platforms, stretching away to nothingness. Everywhere around him was a feeling of deep and utter peace and contentment. Privately he had the sudden feeling that he hadn't felt this good in years. It was also all vaguely familiar.

"It.. It looks like the station at Kings Cross.. but, but that cant be right, I mean how would we even…? You cant apparate from out of Hogwarts!" he muttered half to himself, half to Tonks.

"Remus where are all the people?" Tonks asked concern evident in her voice as she pulled her wand out of her robes. As if in echo of her words a faint noise was heard at the very edge of hearing. Remus pulled out his own wand and they both looked around, straining to identify what they were hearing. It wasn't long however until the noise increased until they could clearly hear the chug-chug depth and motion of it. As the noise got louder understanding struck and they stared down the length of the platform into the blinding whiteness at its end. Finally, after what seemed an endless time they could faintly make out a shape moving towards them out of the light. Quickly it grew in shape until it was easily identifiable as a steam-train burning towards them. As they watched with a great whoosh and bellowing of steam the train pulled into their station, finally sending out a great cloud of steam that almost completely swamped them in murkiness as it came to a grinding halt beside their platform. Through the steam they could make out the shape and colour of the train and its carriages. It looked a lot like the Hogwarts Express.

As the steam cleared away they found themselves to be facing a single carriage, its doors tightly shut against them, its windows misted so they could not see inside. With one hand Remus tried to push Tonks behind him as he held his wand steady. With an impatient hand she brushed him aside and came to stand squarely beside him, wand at the ready.

With a click that rang like a shot the door in front of them unlocked and slid open. Before they could move a figure leaped out of the carriage and onto the platform in a single bound. Messy black hair stuck up at all angles and brown eyes glinted with mischief as the figure roared "Remus!" in delight and flashed them a cheerful smile. Turning away from them the figure reached out a hand to aid the women who was climbing out of the carriage onto the platform. Her shining red hair seemed to flame in the white surroundings and her green eyes shone with warmth as she looked at the two figures standing infront of her. In a sudden movement Tonks grasped at Remus's arm tightly with both hands, her shock perfectly reflected in his white-drawn features.

There was a commotion from inside the carriage and the women moved aside with a grin to let out the final occupant. Smiling broadly a handsome young man leapt onto the platform and let out a bark of laughter.

"What no greeting for your old friends?" he laughed

"Shh Sirius, you know it's a bit of a shock" Lily Potter said, frowning at him before turning back to Tonks and Remus. "Remus its so good to see you again". And she smiled her rich, warm smile at them both once more.

"But your, your.." Remus stuttered for a moment, then stopped. Atlast comprehension seemed to dawn and after a moment his shoulders relaxed. "We're dead aren't we?" he asked softly.

"You betcha" James said, bestowing them with his trademark marauders grin. Sirius let out his bark like laughter once more

"Welcome to the other side Moonie". And he swept his arm up in an almost operatic flourish. Almost unable to believe what he was seeing Remus turned and looked at Tonks. She was still gripping his arm ever so tightly (it actually hurt a little) and suddenly appeared to him ever so young and vulnerable. With a sudden lump in his throat he realized that this was it, their lives were over. She was too young to have died so soon.

"I know this is confusing," Lily soft voice reached through his dazed senses. "It must have been quite a shock to find yourself here". She shrugged expressively. "Dumbledore told us that you didn't even see the moment that you died".

"Dumbledore?" Remus interrupted, his soul suddenly soaring. "You've seen him? Where is he? Is he here?" and he looked eagerly about as if he expected Dumbledore to suddenly appear from nowhere. James laughed and the others grinned,

"Im surprised you didn't see him yourself as we pulled in" and he indicated the engine room of the train, "he was driving".

Turning Remus strode towards the trains engine, Tonks hesitantly following. Somehow he had a feeling deep inside that everything would be fine once he saw Dumbledore, once he had a chance to speak to him again. For Remus, out of everyone even his beloved Marauder friends, Dumbledore had bee the one thing in his life that signaled the possibility for goodness and hope. His loss had come as a devastating blow to one who had so little left to believe in.

The steam had long since cleared away from the train so when Remus peered into the open engine room he was treated to the clear view of Dumbledores rear sticking up into the air, his head well inside the blaring hot oven that fueled the engine. Before he could do more then stare in surprise Dumbledore took a step back, wiping copious amounts of soot from his face.

"Fascinating, truly fascinating" he said, wiping more soot out of his beard. Looking up he spotted Remus and Tonks and his face broke into a cheerful grin, eyes twinkling with delight. "Nymphadora! Remus! I hope you excuse me for not greeting you promptly but I was interested to see how the trains engine functioned". Walking forward he beckoned them close and said in a conspiratal whisper. "I always wanted to have a go at driving the Hogwarts Express so when this opportunity arose I just couldn't resist", he tapped his nose, "Never let a little thing like death stop you from fulfilling your dreams".

Sweeping past them he walked over to where James, Lily and Sirius were patiently waiting, leaving Remus and Tonks to follow him in a rather dazed fashion. As Remus opened his mouth to speak, Dumbledore raised a hand and intervened, "Now undoubtedly you have a lot of questions, but they will have to wait for just a few moments more. In the meantime I believe a round of introductions and welcomings are in order. Since these are best done by our close friends I think I shall go and exam whats looks to be a rather fascinating pillar over there". He waved his hand to the left. Before they could say another word he had walked off, stopping by the closest pillar which, to all appearances, he became deeply involved in studying.

Completely bewildered now Remus looked back towards his old friends.

"Never changes does he?" Said James, grinning.

"Oh stop it" Lily said, elbowing him in the ribs. "I must say" and here she grinned up at Remus, "you do look good. Married life suits you".

At this not too subtle hint Remus managed to gather his wits together enough to say, "Lily, James can I introduce you to my wife, Nymphadora Tonks", he mustered up a smile as he looked at his wife, still standing pale and silent by his side. When she didn't reply he hastily looked back at the mauraders, "Er.. Sirius, well obviously you already know him, so well yes, this is Lily and James". Now he managed to give a real smile as he looked at them. "My best friends".

Lily stepped forward and grasped both of Tonks hands in hers, gazing deep into her eyes. "Its so nice to finally meet you" She said. "We've heard so much about you of course from everything that Sirius has told us, but there's nothing like actually meeting someone face to face". Tonks glanced at her then looked hastily away where unfortunately her eyes rested on James Potter, grinning cheerfully. In her entire life Tonks had never felt herself overwhelmed in any situation but the last moments had robbed her of everything she knew. The fact that she had died, the way that Remus was managing to take it so calmly and accepting, even the reappearance of Dumbledore had left her completely bewildered. And now here, standing right before her were Lily and James POTTER, the heroes of the first dark wizard wars, talking to her like she was someone important, someone who mattered. For as long as she had known him Remus had talked about his life with them, his time as a Marauder with the greatest affection and upmost respect. Now here they all were before her and even her cousin Sirius, and her eyes flicked towards him, seemed somehow greater and nobler in stature then anyone she could ever imagine. She looked up once more into Lily's eyes and saw in an instance that Lily had seen this, that she knew what Tonks was thinking and feeling and that she was trying her very hardest do everything to help Tonks be okay.

_Lilys eyes_…. Tonks gazed into those ever so green eyes, and in a moment was brought back to the moment she had last seen them. _Harry_. Everyone had always said that Harrys eyes were just like Lilys. Everyone had seen that, except Lily herself who had never seen her son since he was a baby…

_Teddy!_ And the thought burst itself upon her. She would never see Teddy again, never get to watch him grow up, never get to be anymore of a mother too him then Lily had managed to be to her own son. As horror filled her eyes and tears swelled up and down her cheeks Lily once more seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. She instantly wrapped Tonks in a fierce hug and let her cry into her shoulders. Lily threw a fierce glance at Remus, James and Sirius who were standing with very unsure looks on their faces, obviously bewildered as to what to do now. At her look REemus stepped forward hesistantly, hand raised towards Tonks. Abruptly he froze, fingers inches from Tonks hair for before his very eyes it had suddenly turned a bright aquamarine… His Teddy's favourite hair colour. Tears welled up in his own eyes and he stumbled forward and engulfed both women in a hug as sobs wrecked his own body. A moment later he felt more arms around him as James and Sirius joined the group hug, the three friends doing their utmost to show they're support and love as the couple grieved for their separation from their only child.

Atlast tears began to still and a hiccouping Tonks managed to push herself away from Lilys supporting arms. Lilys eyes were red-rimmed aswell but her look was of fierce determination.

"It will be okay." She said her voice shaking slightly, "Its different for us on this side of the veil." She glanced at James, who immediately put a supporting arm around her shoulders. She looked back at Lupin and Tonks, "We felt the same about Harry when we first came here. Not that we ever wished for him to come here with us" and she shook her head in sad denial, "but the pain from being parted from him, from never getting to watch him grow up or hug him again," and her mouth formed a sad smile, " was intense". She sighed then straightened her shoulders and continued. "That was before we learnt the real truth of things though. You see although on that side of the veil they cant see us or be with us, on this side things work differently". She smiled, "Here whenever you need to you can just think about them and your there, you see them clear as day, like your walking right next to them".

"It doesn't always work though" James said with a teasing smile and for some reason Lily went bright red. At their look he hastily qualified, "You'll find at first that you will have no trouble viewing little Teddy but as he gets older there will be times when he's suddenly not accessable. Theres a blankness where he should be. We believe this happens when the person concerned is sharing a, how should we phrase it, private moment". Lily had turned an even brighter red at this and James and Sirius were grinning with open amusement. James leant forward conspiratorily and said, "For example, a couple years ago Lil' was having a fit when she couldn't focus on Harry. When the two of us finally broke through the barrier it was to find Harry was telling those two friends of his that he'd just been snogging some girl called Cho Chang". Sirius positively roared with laughter and despite themselves Remus and Tonks managed weak chuckles.

"Ahh, excellent, it would appear that this would be the time for me to return to our little gathering" said a voice behind them and they turned to see Dumbledore standing there. For a moment Lily looked like she didn't know where to look, which caused everyones mirth to increase. Appearing not to notice Dumbledore continued, "Alas time is running away from us and the sharing of tales and histories much be temporarily put on hold. There are things to be done and so little time to explain them." He turned to face Tonks and Remus. Both were looking a great deal happier and relaxed now, more accepting of their current surroundings. "Im afraid that for a short while I shall have to borrow you Remus". At this Tonks smile vanished and she bit her lip, shooting Remus an anxious glance. He smiled down at her reassuringly and twined his fingers with hers.

"Is it really necessary Dumbledore?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Yes Im rather afraid so. However," and his voice turned brisk, "it wont be for long. I shall also be utilizing the time of you, James, as well as Lily and Sirius which is why I had you come with me to the station, rather then waiting for Remus and Tonks on the other side as is usual".

"Wait," Remus interrupted, "You mean this isn't the other side?".

"No" Dumbledore said with a smile, "Its best to think of this as a halfway point, a place between life and death if you will. The place where all souls stop on their way, be it back or forward".

"What is it that you want us to do?" James asked, interest in his voice.

"Its not I that will be wanting you, its Harry" Dumbldore said

"Harry?" Lily asked, panic in her voice. Next to her a Tonks blanched white and gripped even tighter to Remus's fingers. "He's not…?"

Dumbledore looked at the scared and strained faces infront of him and gave a weary chuckle, "What Harry is or isn't is yet to be seen. I did not call you here in order to ask you to wait for your dead son to arrive". And he shook his head, "No instead I asked for you to come here because I rather believe that in a very short time Harry will be calling you to him".

"What?" James and Sirius exclaimed in amazement. Lily looked startled beyond words.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, stroking his beard in thought. After a moment he seemed to reach a desigion and continued, "Tell me do you all know the story of the Three Brothers"

"That old fairytale" Sirius scoffed, but the others merely nodded.

"Most of the aspects of this story have been lost in time, twisted and converted into a tale for children" Dumbledore said. Almost absent mindedly he started to pace in front of them, still stroking his beard. James and Sirius hid identical grins, they were well used to Dumbledores habits when he was in lecture mode, the others however were listening intently. "However what is not commonly known is that there is some basis of truth behind the lies and fabrications" at their stunned looks he nodded. "Yes indeed, for the truth that is not generally known is the fact that there were infact three items of extreme power made by three brothers of the name Peverell. The Deathly Hollows or as they are better known; the cloak of invisibility" at this James mouth dropped open and Remus, Lily and Sirius exchanged startled looks. "the deathstick or wand of destiny and, and here we reach the point of our tale, the resurrection stone, capable of bringing about those that have died".

"You mean Harry?" Remus started weakly, but was interrupted by James

"my cloak, Dumbledore my cloak…. was it..". As their babbling broke out one voice managed to break through although it was spoken only softly.

"Will it be permanent?" and it was Tonks who spoke, her eyes burning with the intensity of her query.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and shook his head. "No force in nature or outside it can bring back the dead".

"Oh" said Tonks and she turned away, "I thought maybe if even just Remus went back, perhaps then Teddy.." Remus smiled understandingly and hugged her close to him.

"So that's whats going to happen then," and he directed this question to Dumbledore, "Harry's going to call us to him and we will go back for a little bit, while Dora here" and he smiled lovingly down at her, "waits for us to return".

"Not quite" Dumbledore said with a shake of his head, "You", and his look indicated all the marauders, "will be going its true. Nymphadora however will not be waiting here". At Remus's concerned look he qualified.  
"Nymphadora will be taking the train back beyond the veil, moving on. You will ofcourse join her as soon as you have completed your mission for Harry"

"Oh" and Lilys soft voice intervened, "but we so wanted to be the ones to take her and Remus over. We had it all planned.. couldn't she wait for our return? So she doesn't have to go alone?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "For reasons I cant explain right now Nymphadora must leave as soon as possible. All I can say is that it is for the same reason that you will also be immediately returning beyond the veil as soon as you get back here." He smiled in sad reassurance, "Nymphadora however will not have to travel alone".

"What do you.." started James

"Oh no" and Remus exhaled softly in shock, looking over Dumbledores shoulder. They all turned in surprise to see the red-headed lad who was staring at them in equal shock.

"No! Fred!" Tonks whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

White-faced with shock Tonks stepped towards Fred who immediately backed away from her, hands raised wardingly. His face pale and drained he stared wide eyed from her and Remus to James, Sirius, Lily and finally Dumbledore. At the sight of Dumbledore his knees sagged slightly and he went even more deathly pale.

"Your dead" he said weakly. For a moment no-one spoke then to their amazement the corner of Fred's lips twitched and he began to chuckle. "Your dead" he repeated, "How does someone reply to that? Your dead. Just a little? No I'm not, not really? I was but I got over it?". To her amazement Tonks found herself suppressing a chuckle of her own. She glanced at Remus just as he shot an amused glance at her and the next thing any of them knew they were all laughing, unable to stop.

Breathing deeply, one hand pressed into his side Fred finally managed to get enough control over himself to say to Tonks, "Didn't expect to see you here".

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes she said, "Nor you. What happened?"

"Castle fell on me". He replied with a grin, "You?"

"Er.. not sure" Tonks replied, and now the look she exchanged with Remus was entirely embarrassed. "Remus and I were kissing..." Fred shot her a surprised look and broke once more into gales of laughter. His laughter was so infectious he soon had them all laughing uncontrollably again.

"Excellent, excellent" Dumbledore at last, beamed at them, "laughter is good for the soul".

"No wonder I feel so good" said Fred grinning. He winked at Sirius then looked at James and Lily with interest. Smiling Remus introduced him and Fred shook both of their hands as he looked them over. Stepping back he shook his head in amazement.

"Blimey I know everyone always said that Harry looked like his dad but..." and he whistled slightly. Lily smiled flashing her green eyes at him which only made Fred grin wider. Turning he gave Dumbledore a cheeky smile. "Professor, how you been. Death treating you well?"

"Absolutely sportingly I can assure you young Mr Weasley" Dumbledore replied, returning Fred's grin. "Your arrival has been most timely I must say. I was just about to explain to Nymphadora where she had to travel next and I'm sure she'd be most grateful for your entertaining company".

"Travel?" said Fred, looking interested. "Where are we going?"

"Beyond the veil, and onwards" said Dumbledore, waving his hand at the silent train.

Fred looked at the train and laughed, "So when the dead travel they do it by steam-train eh? Well don't that beat all. I'd love to try and explain that one back home". For a moment a shadow crossed his face but he shook it off and gave Tonks an extravagant bow. "My lady it would appear our carriage awaits". Laughing Tonks took his arm. "Are you coming?" he asked the others.

"Not yet, we alas must linger here awhile longer. Even the dead sometimes have pressing matters to attend to" said Dumbledore. "However rest assured that we will be with you soon". His eyes flickered to Sirius and James who grinned as he said, "I have a rather dismal feeling you will fit right in". Tonks laughed again and Fred winked once more.

"Wotcher" Tonks said in farewell and Remus kissed her on the forehead and promised to join her as soon as possible. She smiled up at him and let Fred lead her towards the open carriage. Just before they entered however Fred paused and looked back, a flicker of real pain breaking through his care free mask.

"George" he muttered, almost to himself. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Sometimes it is just as hard for those of us that leave as it is for those that are left behind. Still" and he stroked his beard as he gave Fred his piercing regard, "you and your twin have been most fore thoughtful on this matter. I feel assured that given time, and the present you have left him, George shall be able to continue on with his life although undoubtedly never forgetting you".

Tonks squeezed Fred's arm where her hand rested on it. "It's not forever Fred" she whispered. Her gaze rested briefly on Lily who smiled understandingly, "It's just for a little while at the most".

Swallowing hard, as though a lump had caught in his throat Fred nodded and giving Tonks another extravagant bow led her into the carriage. The door immediately snapped shut and without any effort or driver the train began to move off, steam billowing capaciously from it.

Once the train had moved out of sight Dumbledore clapped his hands together eagerly. "And now I'm afraid we really must be getting on, time is running away from us. There are a few quick explanations that need to be made. Firstly" and he held up a finger, "no matter what I'm about to tell you or what you shortly see you must promise me here and now that you will NOT try and change anything. I cannot stress how imperative this is, for what is about to happen could vary well be the difference between our salvation and the total destruction of the wizarding world as we know it". At their stunned looks he nodded and looked enquiringly at James. Belatedly James appeared to realize what he was waiting for and promised not to interfere. Lily quickly followed him (Remus suspected she would have agreed to anything in order to see her son) and so did Sirius. When it came to his turn however he hesitated. Alone of the four marauders did he have an in depth and bitter knowledge of how unwise it was to blindly trust anyone. Eventually however he nodded agreement, for if he was to trust anyone then it should be Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled rather sadly at him, then said quietly "Harry will be calling you to him for support as he goes to face Voldermort. He's going to let him kill him".

"No!" screamed Lily and burst into tears, as James and Sirius started shouting. Remus said nothing, instead searching Dumbledore's face.

"Is he going to die?" he asked quietly

"As to that I can't say for sure" said Dumbledore walking over to Lily. He reached down and lifted her tear-splattered face with one hand as he offered her a handkerchief from his pocket. As she took it sobbing he looked at her and said "I don't believe it is time for Harry to die". Startled she choked on her next sob and gazed at him with wide hopeful eyes. He shook his head sadly, "alas, nothing in any of this is for certain. I must ask you to trust me in this" he glanced around, "all of you".

To his surprise Remus found himself nodding. Lily gulped once more and nodded as well, her shoulders straightening as her resolve grew. James placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we trust you Dumbledore" he said quietly. "If you think Harry will be fine, then we believe it as well". At his side, his face white Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore smiled and only then were they aware of how worried he had been at how they would react. "Thank you" he said simply. "Are you ready to see your son?"

In spite of themselves the group felt a surge of excited anticipation. "Ready" they all replied from the corner of his eye Remus saw Lily grab James hand in excitement. Dumbledore stood still and breathed in deeply. His eyebrows twitched in concentration and Remus could see his eyes zooming from side to side under his lids, as though he could see something no-one else could. A broad smile broke across Dumbledore's face and without opening his eyes he said, "three, two, one". And it happened.

For some reason he couldn't quite explain Remus had been expecting the navel jerking pull that was associated with Port Key travel. Instead he felt himself becoming lighter and lighter as though his body was slowly drifting apart in every direction. His thoughts quickly unraveling Remus had no time even to panic before his very mind became as insubstantial as air and he knew no more. At that moment of transfer only one of the five people on the platform was aware of the figure that stood hidden within the shadow of a pillar not far from them, watching and listening to everything that had been said.

…..

Reason returned with the feeling of night air caressing his face. Taking a deep breath of the beautifully fresh air he opened his eyes to find himself on the very edges of the Forbidden Forest. Straining slightly he could just make out Hogwarts castle and the wind carried the sounds of battle. Surprisingly he found himself completely unmoved by all the commotion for realistically he was pass that now. Instead he just felt a deep contentment to be back here, in this place he had loved so well, for one last time. A throat cleared nervously in front of them and Remus turned his gaze away from the castle, instead to look upon the features of a young man of 17 with untidy black hair and piercing green eyes. A trickle of blood and dust ran over his features, and there looked to be old blood soaked into his clothes. In his hands he held a cracked black stone, its positioning such that it reflected perfectly the boy's upper face and its lightning scar and he was covered by a large shimmering cloak. Most surprising of all though was the odd maturity and acceptance that emanated from the boy, as though all the troubles and worries were as much of the past to him as they were for the dead that stood in front of him. Remus felt a surge of love and respect and found himself beaming with pride.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Lily step forward, her face eager, her smile looking like it would burst. "You've been so brave" she said.

"You are nearly there. Very close. We are..." said James and hesitating he seemed to change his mind on what he was to say, mindful of Dumbledore's warning. "We are so proud of you".

"Does it hurt?"

That simple question, spoken from a voice suddenly so young, almost broke Remus's heart. For a moment he felt the over-riding urge to step forward, to speak, to somehow stop Harry from facing this unknown danger but knew he could not. Luckily Sirius answered for them, his casual grin easing the tension from the air.

"Dying?" he said. "Not at all, quicker and easier then falling asleep". The truth of this struck Remus, for he had not even been aware for many moments of his own death and he was able to meet Harry's gaze with calm assurance, without showing his inner fears.

"And he'll want it to be quick" he qualified, "He wants it to be over".

Harry met his gaze properly for the first time. His eyes were full of guilt and pain, and his next words seemed to reach out directly towards Remus, as though they were metaphorical hands begging for forgiveness.

"I didn't want you to die" His eyes darted to each face, before returning to Remus's. "Any of you. I'm sorry..." for a moment his voice checked then he continued on, his eyes staring deeply into Remus's. "right after you'd had your son… Remus, I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry to," Remus said slowly, thinking once again upon his recent loss, "sorry I will never know him..." and for a moment he halted. His gaze flickered to Lily's and she smiled in sweet understanding. "but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand". Suddenly for the first time he felt a sense of true inner peace and acceptance. "I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life". The others looked proudly at him but he had eyes only for Harry who seemed to lose an inner tension at his words.

"You'll stay with me?" and now Harry's words were addressed to the entire group once more.

"Until the very end" said James, Lily nodding determinedly at his side.

"They won't be able to see you?" Harry asked

"We are part of you, invisible to anyone else" said Sirius and Remus shot him a surprised look. Sirius winked back "I remember the legend, don't spoil it" he whispered from the corner of his mouth. Harry was looking at his mother

"Stay close to me" he said quietly. With a slight hint of tears she obeyed and as Harry turned to walk into the forest they all stood as close to him as they could, trying to silently give him all the support he needed. Slowly they walked, past Dementors that seemed to be guarding their path. As they stepped silently past Sirius gestured rudely at the Dementors, behind Harry's back. For how long they walked down the path Remus wasn't sure, time was not something that bothered the dead, which he realized in the present setting was rather a nuisance.

Eventually however they heard a noise of some sort up ahead and a rough voice whispered from the darkness. "Someone there? He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree and with a twist of sudden anger Remus recognized the figures of Dolohov and Yaxley. For a moment he could only stare at the Deatheater he had been dueling right before his death, the one he was sure was responsible for murdering him and Dora. He was so shocked and surprised to find himself face to face with the man that killed him that for a moment he lost track of the surrounding conversation. The next thing he was aware of Dolohov and Yaxley had turned and were walking away and Harry was following them. As he stumbled in following them Sirius hand shot out and caught him by the shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before letting go. As they hurried along Sirius whispered in his ear. "Pity we didn't bring any wands. These hands of mine look real enough to carry one, and I could give Dolohov an excellent case of the Bat Bogeys". Remus looked at him in surprise then his face relaxed as he grinned.

Moments later they walked out of the darkness into a well lit area. Looking around with interest Remus saw many Deatheaters standing in a circle, their eyes all resting on the still figure of Lord Voldermort himself. This was the first real glance Remus had had of him since he came back and he was shocked and disgusted at the sight of thin, spider like hands, snake like eyes, and mere slits for nostrils. Behind the Deatheaters he could make out the shapes of two giants, resting uneasily, watching the wizards with watchful eyes. To the right, outside the inner circle of wizards but closer then the Giants sat Fenrir Greyback, chewing his long yellow nails. To the left… and to his shock Remus saw Rubeus Hagrid firmly bound and tied to a tree, his head slumped and bloody. A slight disturbance arose in front of him and he quickly turned back to the circle of Deatheaters. Lord Voldermort was holding his hand up for silence.

"I thought he would come. I expected him to come" Lord Voldermort spoke and his voice was high and cruel. In front of Remus Harry pulled off his cloak, stuffing it and his wand beneath his robes. Lily and James placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders in support, Lily's hand trembling as she did so.

"I was, it seems… mistaken" said Lord Voldermort.

"You weren't!" said Harry loudly.

It all went black.

….

With a great Thwump Remus returned to awareness to find himself once more at the Kings Cross Station, sprawled flat on his back. Groggily he managed to push himself onto his elbows and looked around to see a rather cross-eyed James attempting to pull Lily to her feet. The moment he got her on her feet he over balanced and fell back on to the ground, where he appeared to decide to stay for a little while. Feeling like he had recently been hit with the Jelly-Legs Curse Remus managed to get to his feet by putting himself on all fours and slowly pushing himself straight up. To his left Sirius groaned and sat up, pushing his long hair out of his face

"Waz 'appened?" he asked blearily.

"We Back" James replied in an equally stumped voice.

"Harry dropped... stone," Remus managed to get out. His tongue felt like a lump of useless mass in his mouth, very difficult to control. Lily staggered over to him, trying to use unfocused eyes to look into his own.

"He be fine?" she asked, falling into him and helplessly he managed a rather lopsided shrug. The part of his mind that still functioned properly was shaking its head at his lack of control.

"You've all suffered the rather severe shock of being sent back into limbo unexpectedly I'm afraid" said a voice nearby. A goblet seemed to appear in front of Remus, held by a hand whose owner seemed outside of Remus current capability to focus on. "Drink this" said the voice, which Remus presumed must belong to the hand. "Severus suggested it, it should fix you immediately". Through all of this only one thing seemed to make sense in Remus's foggy brain, so he opened his mouth rather stupidly and stood there waiting. There was a patient sight nearby then a hand cupped his face and tilted it back as the goblet baring hand poured liquid into his mouth. It burnt like fire.

"Merlins Breath!" he cursed and everything came into focus. The hand with the goblet belonged of course to Dumbledore whose twinkling gaze was now transferring to Lily who Remus noticed with both amusement and inner shame was also standing with her mouth dumbly open. Dumbledore poured some potion from the goblet he was holding into her mouth (causing her to cough and splutter) then moved on to James. Lastly he poured what was left of the goblet into Sirius (who seemed to have given up completely and was lying prone on the floor once more), who immediately spat half of it back over himself.

Over Sirius curses James wiped his pale face and managed to gasp out, "Thanks Dumbledore".

Dumbledore smiled over his half-moon glasses and said, "No, not at all. You should in fact be thanking Severus for whipping up this potion in record time", and he waved his arm to indicate the man none of them had noticed standing there before. Tall and gaunt, with pale features and greasy black hair, he stood in blood drenched robes, next to a group of chairs that had appeared from nowhere. As they all stood there in shock his gaze, which burned as fiercely as the potion they had all just consumed, was for one person and one person only. Lily.

For a long time no-one moved, too stunned to do anything then a voice spoke.

"Severus"

But it was not Lily that was crossing towards Severus with her hand extended in greeting but none other then James Potter. Appearing completely taken aback Severus stared coldly at James hand, his familiar sneer starting to slide into place when Lily moved. Whether it was to interfere or join James in welcome would never be known for as she stepped forward Severus gaze snapped towards her and as though the sight somehow awakened him he reached forward and took James hand. Plainly he had meant it to be nothing more then a quick grasp, a gesture for Lily's behalf but James took his hand warmly and firmly, shaking it with respect and affection. As Severus gazed at him in shock James looked him in the eyes and said, 'I want to thank you Severus, for everything you done and I want to apologies for everything I did to you as a boy. I know we can never be friends, there is to much bad blood and time that has past but I want to thank you, not only for the warning that you gave Lily and I all those years ago but also for everything you've done for Harry. I thank you for saving the life of our son".

Now did Lily walk forward, tears brimming in her own eyes as she lightly rested her hand on Severus arm, still extended in James handshake. "Thank you Sev" she whispered as green eyes met black.

For a moment Remus stared in incomprehension as two of his best friends openly welcomed a man he thought was a murderer. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked into Dumbledore's unusually grave eyes.

"Severus was acting upon my orders, that night on the tower". As Remus stared at him in shock Dumbledore continued, his customary twinkle starting to return. "You will I trust remember that my hand had suffered an unusual curse". And he waved his right hand in front of Remus face. To his amazement Remus saw that Dumbledore's hand, which had been blackened and twisted when last he had properly looked at it, was completely cured. "Yes, it's completely fine now. Another advantage to being dead it would appear". For a moment Dumbledore looked down at his left knee. "And a disadvantage too. I once had a scar the exact shape of the London underground. Now that I'm dead it's completely disappeared." He sighed, "I know I no longer need it, but it was a talking point". He looked back at Remus who was still staring at him. "Ah yes, Severus. Well suffice to say the curse I was afflicted with would have killed me in the end. I had Severus promise to do it instead; saving myself some not inconsiderable pain it's true but also protecting the soul of a young and rather confused boy".

For a moment more Remus stared at Dumbledore, his thoughts traveling back to that terrible night one year ago.

"Draco Malfoy" he said quietly.

"Yes, young Draco. A boy who found himself in an unfortunate situation that he could not get himself out of".

Remus turned away and after a moment walked over to where James, Lily and Severus stood and held out his own hand. As Severus slowly took it Remus smiled rather sadly and said, "I'm sorry for believing you betrayed us Severus. I, like James, know that to much has past between us but I hope, in time we can regard each other if not as friends then as respecting adults". After a moment Severus nodded. There was an expectant silence then James said out of the corner of his mouth

"Padfoot!"

Sirius scowled and looked at ground. With flashing eyes Lily turned and said

"Sirius isn't there something you wanted to say?" Sirius scowled even darker but as everyone continued to stare at him he muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry?" said Severus, a certain vindictive pleasure in his voice. "I'm afraid I did not catch that".

Sirius looked up, his face black with suppressed anger. Clenching his teeth he said stiffly "Thank you Severus for the life of my godson". Then as everyone stared to relax he added, "You slimy..."

"Padfoot!" James yelled, interrupting. Looking red, but still slightly pleased with himself Sirius merely smirked.

"So what now?" he said with enthusiasm to Dumbledore who regarded him for a moment with a singular raised eyebrow. As Sirius turned even redder and looked away Dumbledore faced them all and swept his hands wide.

"Now it must be time for us to part! We have..." and for a moment he closed his eyes as though in thought, before snapping them open once more, "very little time before Harry gets here and you must be away!" As Lily opened her mouth he interrupted, "No, not because he is dead but he will be here never the less. I shall take very good care of your son Lily but I'm afraid there is not time to argue the point. There are things Harry and I must discuss and I do not think he will have the necessary focus if you are around".

James put his hands on Lily's shoulders. "Come on Lil'" he said, "we can always watch from afar". After a moment her shoulders relaxed and she agreed. Dumbledore beamed,

"Excellent, excellent. And unless I'm very much mistaken here comes you train". He wasn't of course and as they watched another gleaming replica of the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station.

Lily tossed back her thick red hair. "Come on Sev, I'll take you" she said. For a moment Severus looked like he might object, glancing back at Dumbledore but then she took his hand in hers and seemingly mesmerized he followed her without a word. Shaking his head slightly James turned and grinned over at Remus.

"Ready to go Moonie?"

Sirius walked up, clapping him on the shoulder. "Another adventure for the marauders three?" and he grinned his old, wicked grin. Remus laughed and, suddenly finding himself eager to discover what was in store for him on the other side of the veil, walked into the open carriage his best friends by his side. With a snap the door shut behind him and slowly at first, then ever quicker the train began to move forward.

Albus Dumbledore walked forward and watched as it slowly moved out of sight, till it was lost in the whitish haze at the edge of the station. Suddenly from behind him came a hideous gasping sucking noise and he turned. There stood a young man with dark messy hair, the exact copy of James's, in torn robes. His gaze was centered on a wretched creature that lay huddled underneath one of the benches, whimpering as it rocked back and forth. For a moment Dumbledore's gazed rested upon it then he dismissed it for the nothing it was, saying quietly "You cannot help it". The black-haired boy in front of him whipped around, brilliant green eyes looking up into his own crystal-blue. From deep within Dumbledore felt a surge of fierce pride and he strode forward, arms outstretched in a sign of victory.

"Harry!"…

**There is no End. Death is just the beginning for those that dwell behind the veil…**


End file.
